<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whirl Week Day 1: Common/Rairpair Ship by AllieVRoboGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037657">Whirl Week Day 1: Common/Rairpair Ship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl'>AllieVRoboGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovebirds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentioned Drunk Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, sexy talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm wakes up with a hangover and a body in his berth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brainstorm/Perceptor (One-Sided), Brainstorm/Whirl (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovebirds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whirl Week October 16-22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whirl Week Day 1: Common/Rairpair Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be part of a larger work (not Whirl Week), but who knows when I'll get to it again. Anyway, enjoy the start of Whirl Week!!!! Today's also my birthday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One: Black Swan</p><p>Brainstorm rarely slept in his berthroom. He was always working on something and was most often found passed out in his lab, either hunched over his desk or sprawled on the floor, holding whatever project he’d been fixated on at the time. The few times he’d gone to his berthroom for more than extra energon or additional notes was when he was drunk off his thrusters. Clearly last night had been one of those times, because he’d barely regained consciousness before being hit with what he called ‘the aftereffects of a good time.’ In layman’s terms, Brainstorm was hungover. </p><p>Trying not to further aggravate his pounding headache, Brainstorm attempted to shift on his back when one of his hands rested on something that was decidedly <em>not</em> his berth. He froze and snapped his optics open. A bad idea, as his vision swam and made his headache increase in intensity. Quickly closing them again and steadying himself, Brainstorm attempted to figure out just <em>what</em>, or <em>who</em>, was with him in his berth. Focusing on the metal under his hand, he determined that he was touching someone’s waist. </p><p>Could it be…? Nope, too small to be Perceptor’s. Which was both sad and…more than a little alarming. Also, Percy <em>never</em> drank high-grade, so. But who had he brought then? </p><p>Brainstorm opened his optics a little more carefully this time and focused on the body next to him. </p><p><em>‘Oh. Huh,’</em> he thought, not fully processing who he was seeing.</p><p>Lying on his side, looking far more content and peaceful than Brainstorm had ever seen him, was Whirl. Of all the bots Brainstorm expected…well, okay, he didn’t actually expect <em>anyone</em>, but Whirl was surprising all the same. They’d become fast friends, what with their love of explosions and the like, but Brainstorm had never considered…</p><p><em>‘That’s because you’ve been pining for someone unattainable, AGAIN,’</em> he thought bitterly. Perceptor had to <em>know</em>, right? At least a little? He’d been wing flirting and everything. </p><p>A low noise from Whirl brought him out of his head. Tactfully moving his hand, Brainstorm noticed the copter’s chest guns were missing. With partial protoform and spark casing exposed, he could see the intricate energon veins and biolights that made up his body. </p><p>Along with several paint marks. Around…his…waist. Sporting a <em>veeeeeery</em> familiar shade of white. Hesitantly, Brainstorm looked down at his hands. Yup, he was missing a paint layer. Face heating, he turned and sat on the edge of the berth, emotions spiraling. So, they drunk fragged, big deal. </p><p>Actually, it was a <em>massive</em> deal. They were <em>best friends</em> and then <em>this</em> happened and now things were going to be <em>awkward</em>-</p><p>“Ugh…” Whirl finally stirred, rolling over while stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. Brainstorm stared, and immediately snapped his head back around, blushing furiously. “Whew, what a night.”</p><p>The copter slowly sat up and scratched his neck. Brainstorm froze when he felt that single yellow optic land on his back. He tried not to flinch when a claw tapped his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, you alright?”</p><p>“Uh…yeah, just getting my bearings,” the scientist muttered.</p><p>“Well, you were <em>really</em> horny.”</p><p>Brainstorm blushed again and ducked his head. <em>‘Oh look, more paint transfers on my thighs,’</em> he thought distantly. </p><p>“Not that I mind, I haven’t been wrecked like that in <em>years.</em>”</p><p><em>‘Oh my godddddddddd.’</em> Brainstorm buried his face in his hands. Then he snapped his head up. His mask was gone. As he shakily patted his cheeks, Whirl came up behind him and wrapped his spindly arms around his neck. Brainstorm shivered when the copter started nuzzling him.</p><p>“Can see why you keep your mask on, you are <em>really</em> hard to look away from,” Whirl purred. </p><p>…That was new. He’d always been self-conscious about his face (one too many whispered comments will do that) but having been told he was hard to look <em>away</em> from? His face heated even more. He jumped in surprise when he felt a claw brush over his codpiece. </p><p>“Ya know, I overloaded <em>quite</em> a few times last night,” Whirl whispered huskily, tracing his claw around the simple piece of metal. “But I noticed that you really didn’t. Want me to…make up the difference?”</p><p>Brainstorm shivered, face burning as his codpiece grew tight under the feeling of the claw. He barely remembered last night, but since Whirl wasn’t freaking out, maybe they could…</p><p>
  <em>‘Wait. I still like Perceptor, should I really…we’re both sober now, shouldn’t we…I mean…’</em>
</p><p>His thoughts were a mess. He didn’t know what to do. Then Whirl spoke again.</p><p>“This doesn’t have to be a serious thing, ya know. I’m good with friends with benefits. But, if you want me to go, I’ll go.”</p><p>The fact that Whirl, constantly jokey Whirl, actually sounded serious made Brainstorm’s decision for him. He took a deep breath and clicked open his codpiece. Whirl’s claw stilled for a moment and the silence between them grew heavy. Then Brainstorm felt himself get pushed onto his back and his optics widened when Whirl straddled him. Heat blossomed all over his body when the copter leaned in close.</p><p>“Alright then. By the time I’m done, you won’t even remember your name.”</p><p>Brainstorm arched his back when he felt a claw tip slowly enter him. Friends with benefits. He could handle that. </p><p>Hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found the symbolism for Black Swans here: https://whatismyspiritanimal.com/spirit-totem-power-animal-meanings/birds/black-swan-symbolism-meaning/</p><p>I specifically focused on this line: "Black Swan comes by the association of pleasant surprises, unexpected discoveries, and challenging the “impossible.”"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>